Romeo&Cinderella
by D.H.F. Anterior
Summary: (Basado en R&C): Cómo Cinderella, te voy a esperar en esa casa hasta que llegues, solo quiero que me saque de aquí espero no sea mucho el pedir... Que sea contigo. Quiero ver mi zapatilla de cristal, quiero estar contigo mi felicidad, todavía no se que nos deparara el futuro... Pero vamos a vivirlo junto.-Toma esta pecadora Mano.-


**Hiker: Bueno~ Aquí Volvió la ¡AGENTEDELFBIQUESEENCARGADEAS ESINARPATOS(?,?)! **

**Marth y Roy: Casi Casi se deja llevar por sus impulsos de dramatizmo.**

**Hiker: Oh... ¿Roy y Marth porque son tan malos con su amaba autora y creadora? T~T.**

**Marth: Bueno, no soy malo contigo. Soy RAZONABLE.**

**Roy: X3, aparte nuestro verdadero creador es otro~**

**Hiker: Maldito rojo!**

**Roy y Hiker tienen un duelo samurai.**

**Marth: Ehm... Advertencia: Nos basamos en Romeo&Cinderella.~ No se porque. XD.**

**TWEEK POV -Aclaración =P.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

_Ayúdame a escaparme de este sentimiento..._

Miro que mi padre ya no este. Sonrió, él es el último en quedarse dormido. Me voy a mi cuarto y abro el balcón esperándote. Veo que llegas con esos ojos tan azules y profundos. Escalas la barandilla, aplaudo y me ves.

Me sonrojo.

_ Un delicioso y atrapante caramelo. A__prieto bien mis piernas con algo de miedo._

Me miras con esa mirada que pide más que las demás veces. Te acercas y yo siento miedo pero estoy decidido. Agarro mi pijama la cual era de encaje negro.

-¿Querías tentarme?-Me preguntas cuando miras mi pijama.

Desvié la mirada más sonrojado. Siento algo cómodo en mi espalda. Creo que he llegado demasiado lejos.

_Avanza sin temer... _

Mis piernas van subiendo de poco en poco. Tú te acomodas entre ellas para luego cargarme y ponerme en tu regazo y yo cruzo mis piernas en tu cintura. Tu ya estas sentado en la cama, mordiéndome el cuello mientras yo gemía.

_Algo nuevo para mí... __Y quizá para ti... __Y quizá tú lo quieras saber... __No me ocultes nada. __Porque solamente a ti, __yo te voy a mostrar mi..._

__Mi pijama ya no la tenía puesta. Poco a poco nos adentrábamos a un espacio un poco más... Encendido. Mis padres siempre estaban al tanto de mi, eso quisiera decir. Pero no, si no, ¿Qué estaría haciendo yo aquí? Ni siquiera te hubiera conocido.

Pero mi corazón es muy delicado. Si se rompe ¿Quién recogerá el vidrio roto?

Siento que tu me gritas.

-C-craig...-Gemí al sentir dos dedos en mi entrada.

¿Sabes? Te estoy regalando mi tesoro más preciado.

-Cuídalo bien. ¿Si?-No te das cuenta de lo que digo pero luego lo entiendes y sonríes a la vez que asientes.

_Es que te amo tanto y no lo puedo evitar. Aún así mi papá no quiere permitirnos vernos..._

Mi padre siempre dijo que yo no necesitaba amigos. Ellos me confunden. Pero tu no eres mi amigo ¿O si? Significa que no me vas a confundir. Quien diría que el primogénito de una de las familias reales acabaría con un... Delincuente. ¡Ja! Su hijo preciado no era tan inocente como pensaba todos. ¿O tal vez si y yo era el ingenuo?

Tú entras lentamente dentro de mí. Me duele, me quejo, araño tu espalda, gimió, tú jadeas. Todo se vuelve tan confuso y pronto tu ya estaba moviendo las caderas al compás de la música en mi cabeza...

_Cuando sóla me quedé... En ti me apoyé... tú eres todo en lo que yo puedo confiar. Ven aquí, Romeo, a rescatarme de este horror._

Mi confianza en ti siempre crece de más en más.

-Vamos a incrementar el ritmo. ¿Sí?-Me miras.

-Vamos... Mi Romeo.-Te abrazo y tú sigues sorprendido pero luego me abrazas también.

Tú también quitas tus penas conmigo. ¿Recuerdas la vez que me dijiste que tus padres se pelearon y tu madre termino lastimada? Ese día, en la noche lloraste en mi hombro.

Ahora somos uno, una sola alma. Tu buscas mi mano y jugábamos un juego con nuestros dedos, en el cual tu ganaste y entrelazaste tu mano con la mía. Jadeas yo seguía gimiendo. Me dolía un poco pero te deje continuar. Llegamos al pecado cruel. Comimos del fruto que no debimos, mi madre me contaba esa historia pero ¿Por qué no le hice caso? El amor ¿Ciega? O ¿Te ilumina? Todos dicen que es ciego, tal vez es cierto. Pero el amor, te ilumina de la misma forma.

Desde el día que nos conocimos les mentí a mis padres cuando me vieron contigo.

"No quiero que tengas esas amistades."

No lo pudieron evitar. ¿Ahora qué harán?

Romeo, sálvame de mi torre que apunto de caer está.

_Seguro que ella era idéntica a mí. Y que también mintió, dejándola caer. Y yo igual ahora la pienso dejar. Él me debe amar como la amó. Quiero saber si me vendrás a rescatar..._

-¿M-me r-res-cataras?-Jadee.

Tú paraste tú labor.

-Julieta. ¿Está en apuros? Entonces, vamos a recorrer el mundo.-Me miro nuevamente con esos ojos sinceros que vieron a mi alma suplicar.- Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirme que sí y aceptar... Mi pecosa mano.-

No dude y te agarre la mano, cuando tu la soltaste la mía desenredando nuestros dedos, volviéndolas a unir. Sonreíste.

_-Mañana_ volveré.-Dijiste aquella noche y me dejaste un anillo en mi dedo anular.

La felicidad me invadió. Y esa noche, no pude dormir al verte irte por la ventana.

_Yo quiero encontrar la felicidad. __Pero parece ser que se ha perdido al fin._

Los días pasaron. Lunes, martes, miércoles... Viernes... Meses, pasaron, Marzo, Abril, Mayo... Diciembre... Pero tú no volvías. Seguía con esa pizca de esperanza. Pero cambio cuando un día bajaba al salón de música y los oí a ellos.

-Si, nos hemos encargado de él... Ahora está donde debe.-La tristeza se apodero de mí e interrumpió mi caminata.

Una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos verdes, que pronto se cristalizaron. Una de las tantas lágrimas cayó en el anillo. Volví a mi cuarto y te espere de nuevo.

_Pero mis papás no lo van a aceptar _

_Ellos están pensando en algo ajeno a mí _  
_Lo aceptaré, porque es mi vida también _  
_No puedo recuperar todo lo que perdí_

_No quiero mentir como Cenicienta _  
_Que venga el lobo y me quiera capturar _  
_No sé qué hacer mas lo deseo en verdad _  
_O sino el lobo me va a querer comer_

_Quiero saber si me vendrás a rescatar..._

Mis ojos se volvieron a cristalizar.

Un Diciembre, el frío me pegaba en la cara pero seguí esperándote.

Han pasado 5 años después de ello. ¿Te acuerdas?

-¿Te acuerdas?-Sabía que nadie respondería.

Lo sabía y sonreí tristemente. Ya tengo 16, ¿Tú cuántos tienes?

_"-Me llamo Tweek. ¿Quién eres?-"_

"-_Hmmp...-"_

"-¿_No tienes frío?-"_

_"-Craig. Soy Craig.-"_

_"-¡Un gusto Craig! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¡Yo tengo 10!-"_

_"-... 14...-"_

_"-¡ERES MÁS GRANDE QUE YO!-"_

_"-Tal vez. Tienes... Lindos Ojos...-"_

_"-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!... Oye, estás rojo, ¿ Tendrás fiebre?-"_

_"-Estoy bien...-"_

Cierto... Nos conocimos cuando tenía 10. El día que nos enamoramos tuya tenías 15 y yo seguía con 10. Creo que tienes 21 años... ¡¿Sabes?!

...Te extraño, Craig...

-Si me acuerdo...-Oí una voz.

Mire a todos los dado y luego abajo. Tu estabas con los brazos abiertos.

-Craig...-El viento soplaba, mi mano izquierda agarraba mi pecho en un puño y mi izquierda agarraba a mi otra mano.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar Cenicienta. Solamente que no encontraba la zapatilla.-Respondiste con un sonrisa.

-¿V-Viniste por m...?-

-Vine por ti.-Me interrumpiste.

Salte la bardas del balcón y me sujete para luego soltarme y caer encima de ti. Ambos en el suelo, yo reí.

-Te tardaste mucho...-Murmure.

Tu me despeinaste y me agarraste la mano.

-Vamos mi Alicia. Al mundo de las maravillas.-Y en seguida agarraste mi mano.

Nadie más supo del hijo de los Tweak y tampoco volvieron a saber más de su acompañante. Craig Tucker.

_Quiero saber si me vendrás a rescatar..._

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Okey, estoy de sentimental XD. Pero quedo bonito ¿No? ¡¿NO?! TT~TT**

**Roy: Quedo horrible~**

**Marth: Eres cruel Roy.**

**R&M: ¡HOHOHOHOHO! *Riendo al más estilo Santa Claus.***

**Flik-Nah!Estubobien~**


End file.
